guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ride the Lightning
"Ride the lightning" is an album and song from the band Metallica. Sounds like another egg to me. \m/ -_- \m/-Only a Shadow :Anyone think we should add that to the kind of trivia/notes we have with other skills, such as on "It's just a flesh wound."? -Ison 16:02, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::You guys recognize a Metallica reference, but not the original meaning and more obvious reference, which is to the Electric Chair? Thats what "Ride the Lightning" means. They strap you into a chair and you go for a roller coaster of a ride when they flip the switch, just like being at the carnaval. Additionally, thats by "For Whom the Bell Tolls" and "Fade to Black" are #3 and #4 respectively on the album, and Ride the Lightning comes before them as #2--Amokk 13:38, 5 October 2006 (CDT) Hmm RtL+Gale+echoed aftershock spike ^^ Skuld 09:13, 14 April 2006 (CDT) :How would you get the Arcane Echo on the Aftershock in the first place? Or is Gale's knockdown long enough to pull it off? --130.58 10:22, 14 April 2006 (CDT) ::That would definatly be possible with a Me/E but I think exauhstion would set in pretty quick-OaS ::I disagree with the LAME status of this skill, it make you shadow step without being Assassin, that's enough to make it useful in some way. [[User:NeHoMaR|'NeHoMaR']] 05:59, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :::PLEASE, check the dates on these things. It was buffed significantly in more recent updates, and I don't think anybody has bothered to remove the LAME templates from any skill that was tagged by them. Plus, shadow stepping at the cost of exhaustion kinda sucks considering the fact that if you have Factions, you have this AND the Assassin profession. There is no good reason to only utilise this as a shadow step, but if you're investing that many attribute points in air for the damage, you had better be a primary Elementalist or have some damn good reason for doing so. --Kale Ironfist 06:33, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Actually there IS Otyugh's Cry. It got an absolutely astounding buff that was more than enough to remove the LAME. This did get one of the Improvements listed but... it's still mediocre --Gimmethegepgun 06:41, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Bleargh, I'd take Lightning Surge over this. >< Entropy 19:10, 29 January 2007 (CST) :What's worse is that this is another one of the skills that a Monster can use to wtfpwn you. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:11, 29 January 2007 (CST) ::Yea but PvE monsters get BZRKL attributes and deal more damage due to higher level. Heck, they can ruin your day with Spirit Rift. In PvP though...no. Entropy 19:15, 29 January 2007 (CST) this skill was greatly improved in the last update. i tried it in pvp and its a very good elite, maybe even an overpowered one. anyway, it doesnt deserve the lame tag anymore. Entropy 21:25, 29 January 2007 (CST) Bug is intended I don't think the teleport bug is actually a bug. I think it is intended to act like that cos it happens to all teleporatation skills in Assassin. 61.6.254.71 07:18, 5 May 2006 (CDT) :However, it doesn't happen on Consume Corpse and Necrotic Traversal. Or, at least, it didn't use to -- need to verify if it's still so. — Stabber ✍ 07:19, 5 May 2006 (CDT) ::If it is intended behavior, then we should documented also. Though I don;t think it is and I don't think it even makes sense to have that by design. You can teleport while holding a staff but not while holding an urn? It has serious consequences in PvE and PvP if you drop the flag or the supplies or the Urn of Saint Vektor. So, it should be noted. I'll remove the word "bug" if that is the issue. --Karlos 07:38, 5 May 2006 (CDT) :::I actually think that urn dropping on shadow steps is a good thing. Makes for nice bomb-and-run builds, as hinted at in the Ritualist Assassin page. — Stabber ✍ 07:49, 5 May 2006 (CDT) ::::I think that it would be a bit overpowered if you could teleport or shadow step with the flag or an urn. I can think of a few nice uses for GvG if that would be possible. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 08:46, 5 May 2006 (CDT) :::::There is a big difference between a bundle & a staff, a bundle actually takes up two hands, while a staff only requires two hands to attacks. Seeing you're not attacking while you teleport this is perfectly valid --Jamie 09:13, 5 May 2006 (CDT) Teleport yes or no? Has anyone tested this already? There are currently two notes on this, that seem mutually exclusive: *''This skill is not true teleporting, it works similarly as many skills that use shadow stepping.'' *''This, like shadow stepping and certain necromancer skills that allows you to teleport to a corpse's location, can be used to "teleport" across an obstacle, such as a wall. This is assuming that a reacheable enemy is on the other side.'' Has anyone tested this already and can confirm either way? --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:53, 14 June 2006 (CDT) ::I tried doing the bonus prematurely on Dune of Despair using this skill, but it acts like shadow stepping. It will not teleport you to an otherwise inaccessible area like some necro skills do. --Thervold 20:47, 15 June 2006 (CDT) ::: It's not really mutually exclusive, it means you can go through a wall, and as long as you, the wall, and your destination form a straight line, you'd be going through a wall, but the destination is still accesible. Of course, I haven't tried either yet, so I wouldn't know whether it's tele or not. Silk Weaker 09:15, 29 June 2006 (CDT) ::::No, they are mutually exclusive. Shadow step will never take you to somewhere you cannot walk to and teleporting can. What lies on a straight line between you and the target usually doesn't matter for either, though shadow step seems to bug sometimes and you get stuck next to an obstacle instead of shadow stepping around it. RtL is a shadow step. An easier distinction is when you shadow step, you drop held items. You don't drop items when you teleport. --68.142.14.84 09:31, 29 June 2006 (CDT) The Scribe Latest edition of the abovementioned indicates a warrior build using Hammer Bash and Aftershock, then Ride the Lightning when opponent flees. Is it just me, or is this major energy drainage and exhaustion on a single-use combo ala HAMSTORM!? >> Kessel 00:55, 30 June 2006 (CDT) :They're only 10 energy each, and it's not like warrior skills are renowned for high energy costs. It should work fine for a mostly adrenal build, and you can look down on all the cookie-cutter Gale and Shock warriors. I'm pretty sure this skill was designed with Warriors in mind, since Assassins have shadow step skills and everyone else wants to stay out of melee range. As for the fast casting minion master tip in an earlier news scroll, I suspect an uscrupulous mesmer hexed the poor Monastery Scribe with a powerful experimential illusion to hide his secrets. Either that or spiked eggnog. -- Gordon Ecker 06:02, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :The scribe is a moron. — Skuld 06:08, 21 August 2006 (CDT) ::just because it's true doesn't mean you get to be rude about it. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:35, 21 August 2006 (CDT) Plausibility of trivia *Possible musical references: "Can't Touch This!", "Help Me!", "I Will Survive!", Ellie Rigby, More Cowbell, Ride the Lightning, Rush *Possible video game references: "For Great Justice!", "Go for the Eyes!", "Make Your Time!", "They're on Fire!", "You Will Die!", Blades of Steel, Breath of Fire, Doom, Double Dragon, Ebon Hawk, Mai, Master Architect Wright, Maximole, Meteor, Moleneaux, Primal Rage, Ride the Lightning, Scorpion Wire, Tease (the icon), Voldo the Exotic Some of them are obvious, some of them are so generic and tenuous that they're likely coincidental, but it's pretty clear that some of the people over at ANet love pop culture references almost as much as Seth MacFarlane. -- Gordon Ecker 21:16, 24 September 2006 (CDT) With thunderclap! Hehe!! that'd be fun. Ally casts thunderclap. Then ZWOOSH! shadowstep damage KD. (Not a fifty five 00:56, 27 September 2006 (CDT)) :Scorpion Wire 213.84.230.131 14:26, 26 December 2006 (CST) -anonymous it is actually a slightly diffrent form of movement as it will not go through obstacles- but it will move players in its path aside-allowing you to disrupt any body blocking as well as effectively interrupting thier current actions... This vs Shadow Prison Imbalance? 213.84.230.131 09:26, 6 January 2007 (CST) :Exhaustion. 24.6.147.36 01:06, 8 January 2007 (CST) so ye shadow prison beats this any day--Blade (talk| ) 13:23, 10 January 2007 (CST) thanks for the Exhaustion, it made this skill useless Wish this gave a KD :p –Ichigo724 19:12, 29 January 2007 (CST) :It would with Thunderclap, though that's also elite! Or...wait...maybe it'll get something nice like Knockdown after they change the skills. Augury of Death for example. One can hope. Entropy 19:17, 29 January 2007 (CST) ::I just want it to kd so I can "ride the spider" on an A :p –Ichigo724 19:18, 29 January 2007 (CST) :::But that would be pure pwnage. Skill unbalance! Entropy 20:25, 29 January 2007 (CST) ::::Mere details. –Ichigo724 20:33, 29 January 2007 (CST) :::::Ride the Lightning + Awe would be cool, if it KD'd. Entropy 20:38, 29 January 2007 (CST) Its either KD or no Exhaustion(and a higher amount of damage) or this will be way too overpowered(e.g combined with falling spider). I'd prefer no exhaustion and use Shock to KD instead. Ice Prison + Ride the Lightning + Shock + Lightning Touch + Recall perhaps?--Rickyvantof 16:12, 7 March 2007 (CST) Maybe, but the fact that this is shadowstepping for something other than Assassin justifies it being elite AND causing exhaustion IMO. Too bad you usually want to stay away from the fighting... Just a non assassin shadowstep doesn't have to mean it should be elite. It only works with Lightning Touch and Shock, unlike Assassin shadowsteps (assassins being melee and all) an elementalist is very volnurable in the front lines too. --Rickyvantof 20:40, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Dark Aura? I'd love to see that. however, the exhaustion may be a bit much... I smell a new build idea! *crosses fingers for more dmg / removal of exhaustion by A-net* 75.67.87.92 22:38, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :Just threw it around in RA a bit: 16 Blood 8 Air 6 Soul Reaping Rest in Death, like 10? Ride the Lightning, Blood renewal, Dark Aura, Touch of Agony, Wallow's Bite, Blood of the Aggressor, Storm Djinn's Haste, Rez sig. Ride to them, spike them, then haste away to regroup. works really well. suggestions? 75.67.87.92 00:43, 12 May 2007 (CDT) :: Yeah, it's good for using right after the shadow step touch skills or PBAoE skills, because even if there are better shadow steps, they would need an /A. --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 05:26, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Why Factions? It seems to me that this skill shouldn't be a Factions skill. There are so many better teleports as a /A. This skill first looks like a replacement Shadow Step for people who don't own factions. Unless you're an ele without a Sin secondary and you NEED your secondary skills AND a shadow step, but still...... all in all, it looks like a skill that should be in NF, and ppl w/o Factions are paying the price for a bad teleportation skill by having it be elite and cause exhaustion. 75.67.87.92 07:30, 12 May 2007 (CDT) :Guess they were so proud of their shadow stepping on sins that they got carried away. M s4 10:15, 12 May 2007 (CDT) buffed This weekends update majorly buffed this skill. can spike spellcastters decently now. And they can spike you when you jump to their backline. It's still useless for most melee because of the exhaustion. Tycn 03:41, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :It's pretty good now... Conjure Lightning-->RtL-->GPS-->HotO-->FS-->TF. Spikes real nice. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 14:44, 16 June 2007 (CDT) This skill is now finally what I wanted it to be! An uber-elite (not LAME-tag worthy anymore for sure..), I'm just almost afraid it will get nerfed back now...This is technically the best shadow-step in the game in my opinion. I would mention a good skill combo but it should be obvious. Suffice to say I think this is now one of my favorite skills. Shas'o Kauyon 09:08, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :Best Shadow step... for eles, but exhaustion justifies the short recharge, making it completely unabusable for assassins, yet potent for casters who like to get stuck in. --Ckal Ktak 13:07, 17 June 2007 (CDT) 12 + 1 + 3 Air Magic, 6 Healing Prayers, Remainder + 1 Energy Storage, Points no longer usable to raise energy storage + 1 water magic. Before battle use the glyph to power up your air attunement, then target a foe with Shard storm to snare them and open up the spike with the remaining skills in order, using restful breeze afterwards for a self-heal. Avoid spamming Ride the Lightning, as the exhaustion can kill your energy. Phalmatticus 17:29, 25 June 2007 (CDT) The thing that still irks me is that it is really only worth using for an Elite if you are an Elementalist. No one else can handle the Exhaustion buildup that comes from spamming this skill. And it has to be spammed to be useful - if you only use it like once or twice in battle, then why not go /A and get a Shadowstep...E/A Point Blank Nukers are already an established combo that works fairly well. With the buff, RtL can now actually hurt someone on the order of Lightning Hammer or such. That is certainly nice. However, unless you have teammates build around you (prot monk/rit), distractions (pets, other tanks), or another Shadowstep to immediately get you back out of danger, I still think this skill is rather unimpressive. The advantages you get from going to close range (namely Lightning Touch) just don't seem to outweigh the risks you take by placing yourself right in harm's way. And moreover, I do not think that Lightning Touch by itself is so powerful as a combo spike that it makes this a worthy Elite. You take 10 + 5 + X energy to start the chain (X for whatever Water hex you use); Exhaustion also kicks in; and you get damage equivalent to about two Lightning Hammer casts. In PvE I'd much rather just stick with a Dual Attune Air (fire really), in PvP go /A and use an Elite like Shockwave...While it is significantly better than it used to be, it still sucks in my book. Better than LAME, maybe, but still hovering down there somewhere. (T/ ) 18:09, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :While there are better close-range ele spikes out there, as well as damaging spells, AoE or PBAoE is easy to dodge unless you KD/Snare, and even then it is of limited usefulness. The idea of this build is speed, your common Ranger or Mesmer would have to have very good timing in order to interrupt any of the spells used here, but they would have a field day interrupting Lightning Hammer/Orb and/or knocking off your attunements. Take something like this for a simple and decent spike that requires minimum upkeep. Also, consider this as more of a RA/CM/AB build where monks/heal rits are a rare treat, and where your foes usually don't cluster together to a great extent, allowing this build to pressure/pick off a squishy. Phalmatticus 19:33, 25 June 2007 (CDT) ::Oh okay, might have helped to mention firstoff what kind of PvP it was intended for, heh. On the other hand, Guilt and Mistrust don't care about casting time...and then there's Migraine etc. Ranger can't knock off attunements unless they're special, and for them you can just Blind with Blinding Flash and /ignore...or stick with the 1-second cast spells like Lightning Javelin if they are persistent. That one also interrupts them. The Mesmer would pose a bit more of a threat, but they would need at least two enchant removals to easily unpower you, thanks to Aura of Restoration's 5 second recharge time and less than a second cast. And they're squishy, so unless they've got backup you should make short work of them with armor penetration...like with the Ranger, stick with the short-casting spells if you must. Unless they're carrying Power Return (good for you anyways, perhaps) or Psychic Distraction then they will run out of interrupts soon enough...if they don't then they must be loaded with them, and in that case you know they are pretty much worthless to non-caster foes and you can relay that info to your teammates. Meh. (T/ ) 14:15, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :::I dont mind using this as a coordinating spike, If used just after the oh-so-old Lightning Orb, then used shock the second after you use RTL, it makes about a 400 damage spike, but the exhaustion really damages any possibility of doing it a few times over, good in RA though!Black Eagle 05:37, 23 September 2007 (CDT) 1/4 Cast Time Am I missing something or is everyone overlooking the fact that this could really use a 1/4 cast time? Especially being a shadow step type spell. --NYC Elite 22:06, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Would be too good. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:12, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Yes, It'd make a terrifying spike when co-ordinated. --Ckal Ktak 15:57, 28 June 2007 (CDT) You could even combine it with Thunderclap to cause KD, thus ensuring the target dies and has no one around to help them. Phear. I wouldn't mind a 1/4 second cast time for 25 energy though :p (T/ ) 16:01, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Aftercast Aftercast has been removed. User:Nova just showed me. --Mgrinshpon 19:06, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :Completely insane now. Which update was it... anyone know? -- Nova -- ( ) 19:50, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :::Probably Game updates/20070615 considering that's when RtL got a buff. Running... Maybe make a runner with this? 0 Air, but armor of mist and others? I have no ele. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 01:03, 4 July 2007 (CDT) Is this topic really that relavant? umm i just have a comment on 'ride the lightning' i know it's a song and yes it's a good song and there is a spell i GW with that name but is it that relavent to the game? let's keep on topic shall we? :That's what trivia is. --Heelz 01:13, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :: guild wiki trivia: a constant struggle to find a reference that isnt there :P Failed shadow step Am I right in assuming that even if the shadow step fails to take you all the way to your target (Through attempting to go somewhere inaccessable) that you target still takes the damage? in the same way Shadow Prison still hexes the target. --Ckal Ktak 02:55, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :It should, since it says "That foe is struck for X...X lightning damage", just as Shadow Prison says "For X...X seconds, that foe moves 66% slower". I haven't tried it, but the damage should still occur --Gimmethegepgun 03:12, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::it does, I've used it in Aspenwood, and the gate was closed, but they took damage, so... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 15:16, 13 July 2007 (CDT) Dervish I was playing AB with an assasin and dervish seemed to have a really good build made with this. First he cast it on me, crippled me, and started spamming attack skills. by the time the cripple was gone I only had about 150 health (even though I continually healed myself), and was able to run away, but he did the exact thing again, and I died. It was really devastating for unprepared players, and the exhaustion didn't really matter to him, as his low cost spammable skills didn't let his energy come to it's maximum. IMO, the lame template is misplace now. --El Nazgir 12:22, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Remove L.A.M.E. Tag taking a look at this skill, I cant justify the Lame tag anymore. the damage got increased up and beyound what was suggested, as well as a lower recharge. Am I saying this is the best elite? No, im not. But it certainly isnt the worse, and its an excellent spike with several uses (anti-kiting, shadow steping out of trouble, coordinated spikes, getting in range to use touch spells). Speaking purely on a damage basis, the 25% AP makes it more damaging than lightning surge, with no risk of hex removal, for 5 less energy. it can have good sync with skills like whirlwind+ aftershock, or working together with a water ele to use lightning touch. Can the shadowstep be considered bad? yes, yes it can. Eles are not frontliners. The people that dont want that wont take this skill. But it can be considered good if you set up your build around your elite, as most players do. In the end, all I'm saying is that it may not be the best elite, but I would hardly consider it L.A.M.E. --Ryudo 17:54, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Figure I'll add this in: unless someone can state a good reason why this skill is L.A.M.E. worthy, I'm going to remove the tag 1 week from today.--Ryudo 17:56, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :Oh darn, missed my own deadline. How lame. So I'm removing the tag then, though I'm sure if Entropy comes across it she'll probably slap it on here again to spit me. I'm also going to remove the "any or all improvements" tab, because quite frankly, seeing this keep its current stats, but with no exhaustion and KD, scares me. having this with KD opens up a massive amount of very strong combinations (holy strike, aftershock, ash blast), and no exhaustion would make it a very spammable, hard to intruppt, powerful spike, with trippy shadow stepping. Theres a reason all the 106 + 25% ap lightning spells have 2 second casting time (with this being the only exception, to my knowledge). Anyone that wants to bitch at me can leave it on my -empty- talk page.--Ryudo 06:38, 11 October 2007 (UTC) idea just a thought, An ele could use this with the EotN vanguard skill ebon escape to get out and avoid dying. :or could just use return. or deaths retreatGorbachev116 15:40, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::If you're just wanting an elite air magic skill to do damage, there are much better options than Ride the Lightning... I would only suggest RtL if you were using a build that requires you to be in close combat... (Talk • ) 15:46, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Right, so what does this have to do with what is posted?Gorbachev116 21:39, 20 April 2008 (UTC)